The present invention generally relates to electrical connections, such as occur in computer hardware systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to installing and attaching a number of wire terminations to electrical terminal blocks.
Labor-intensive prior art methods of wire installation and attachment often have misconnections (incorrect connections) associated therewith, which can result in severe damage to systems. Such prior art methods include, inter alia, labeling individual wires, using tie straps to position the wire terminals, and soldering wires to fanning strips. To that end, the objects of the present invention are as follows.